


New In Town AU

by stainedglasswind



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Aged Up, Aged-Up Losers Club (IT), Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Losers Club (IT) Friendship, M/M, Modern AU, Reddie, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Slow Burn, Soft Eddie Kaspbrak, Soft Richie Tozier, not too much angst, they’re co-stars on a tv show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:09:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25242178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stainedglasswind/pseuds/stainedglasswind
Summary: Richie Tozier stars in HBO’s newest hit comedy “New In Town.” Eddie Kaspbrak plays minor character “Cute Neighbor James,” but his role becomes major for Season 2 when producers Richie, Stan, and Mike see that Eddie’s acting career is on the rise.A reddie-centric acting AU.Available on Twitter now @NewInTownAU
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon, Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Patricia Blum Uris/Stanley Uris
Kudos: 16





	New In Town AU

**Author's Note:**

> Here is a sneak peek at the first post from the @NewInTownAU on Twitter!
> 
> The following is an article posted by Screen Rant

Uris and Tozier have done it again with another brave episode of _New In Town_.

_ New In Town _ follows the Davies family as adopted siblings Riley and Newt and their single father Chris navigate moving into a new small town. This lighthearted comedy series starring its co-creator, Richie Tozier, delivers laughs and tears through the family’s humorous adventures together and their separate deeper experiences relating to themes of racial bias, fitting in, and what it truly means to be a family.

In the latest episode we got to see more of dad Chris’s after work life while the kids are out with friends. The episode titled “Okay” (S1E23) starts off as comedic as always, with Riley devising a plan of revenge and Newt planning to get himself invited to prom by an upperclassman somehow. However the show took a step offbeat from its usual run when the cameras didn’t follow the siblings’ adventures at school. Instead, it stayed home with Chris. The day begins with a quick montage of his loneliness at work including moments of awkward hilarity yet painful embarrassment as Chris tries and fails to butt into conversations at his new job. Then he comes home to an empty house and texts from his kids that they won’t be home tonight as Riley has a sleepover and Newt has a baseball game.

He is all alone. It’s sort of heartbreaking for us when we’ve seen him struggle to handle his overbearing and/or strange new neighbors throughout the season, only for all of it to not have landed him a solid friendship. The episode is filled with long moments of silent and stillness - a brave move for a show that is typically the opposite. But it works.

The episode finally reached its conclusion when Chris steps outside to walk to his son’s baseball game and walks into James, or as fans commonly refer to him,  _ Cute Neighbor _ . James, played by Eddie Kaspbrak, appeared in two episodes previously in the season, once in the Pilot episode as the only non-crazy neighbor and a second time mid-season during “Sure” (S1E12) when he asked Chris to babysit on an emergency basis for him. In this episode James, unsure of what to do with his free time as his baby is with the mother for the weekend, asks to attend the game with Chris. The episode concludes with the camera dollying up and away from the pair as they chew the fat in the bleachers. Although James has been a minor character in the series thus far, we’re hoping that changes and that Chris finally gets a friend other than the bartender at Evergreens.

We can’t wait to tune into tonight’s hour long season finale.

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you enjoyed this small bit of the AU. If you did, please follow @NewInTownAU on twitter to continue reading!
> 
> See you there :)
> 
> (I also have a fanfic on here of teenage reddie for you to check out if you like the twitter AU or my writing style in general.)


End file.
